


The Gift

by TheDarkSynfulLegend



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSynfulLegend/pseuds/TheDarkSynfulLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Giles' birthday and an old friend shows up in town with a special gift for our favorite Watcher. Giles goes through some changes, and in the process reverts back to Ripper. Buffy has an epiphany on her feelings for her Watcher, and all the parts that make him. However, Rupert, as Ripper comes to grips with his feelings for Buffy in more ways than one. But what happens when Ripper becomes Rupert again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes – As this is an alternate universe a few points I need to point out.  
> 1\. Band Candy happened, but there was nothing more than smoochies between Giles and Joyce.  
> 2\. Buffy NEVER slept with Parker, cause mainly I can't stand his poncy arse, but she did meet him.  
> 3\. Buffy is 19 years old, I messed with her birthday and didn't want her to be the following two words: Jail Bait.  
> 4\. Yup, messed with Giles' birthday too since I can't remember when it actually is.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all Characters therein are not mine and belong to the wonderful mind of Joss Whedon, and last I checked that wasn't the name on my driver's license. So I'm making no money, all I have are student loans, and an ornery cat who thinks driving me bonkers is his lot in life. 

One last note: I’m sure I’ll get things wrong on occasion, please, if you find something I’ve done wrong that you just need to nitpick on, send me an email and I will fix it. I can be reached at: thedarksynfullegend@gmail.com

Much love to my friends who listen to me rant and rave, to those of you who take the time to read and review my stories. Thank you.

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Romance.  
Timeline: Season Four, after Living Conditions then goes on his own tangent  
Pairing: Buffy/Ripper, Buffy/Giles – Yes I am aware they are one in the same.

 _Italics_ – thoughts.  
_. . . italics_ – flashback

 

Summary – It's Giles' birthday and an old friend shows up in town with a special gift for our favorite Watcher. Giles goes through some changes, and in the process reverts back to Ripper. Buffy has an epiphany on her feelings for her Watcher, and all the parts that make him. However, Rupert, as Ripper comes to grips with his feelings for Buffy in more ways than one. But what happens when Ripper becomes Rupert again?

Author Notes – As this is an alternate universe a few points I need to point out.  
1\. Band Candy happened, but there was nothing more than smoochies between Giles and Joyce.  
2\. Buffy NEVER slept with Parker, cause mainly I can't stand his poncy arse, but she did meet him.  
3\. Buffy is 19 years old, I messed with her birthday and didn't want her to be the following two words: Jail Bait.  
4\. Yup, messed with Giles' birthday too since I can't remember when it actually is.

The Gift **  
By TheDarkSynfulLegend**  


The figure moved through the apartment with stealthy footsteps, pulling out various books before placing them back on the shelves. Pulling out a hidden bottle of scotch, the figure unscrewed the top and took a swallow, placing it on the table next to a small tumbler. Heading up the stairs that led to Giles' loft, the figure peered under the bed and noticed that there was plenty of space for what he needed to do. Slinging his messenger bag off his shoulder, he placed it on the floor next to him and pulled out several things, several bleached white bones, some sage, but most importantly was the small statue. It was made of stone and had two faces on it, one serene, the other wicked. Placing all the things next to him on the floor, he lifted the bed enough so that he could find the center point under the bed. While chanting in Latin, he placed the bones in a circle, each one glowing faintly. Once the circle was complete, he crushed the sage with his hand and sprinkled it over the bones, causing the bones to flare bright red before resuming their faint white glow. Once he was finished, he placed the statue in the middle and grinned, the smile on his face was a reflection of his own soul, evil. “Happy Birthday, Ripper.” Ethan Rayne said as he rose and placed the bed back down and made it look like nothing had been touched. Letting himself out of Rupert's apartment, “And don't ever say I didn't do anything for you...” he then faded into the shadows as though he had never been there.

It was a half hour later when Rupert Giles, former Librarian to Sunnydale High School, Ex-Watcher of the current Vampire Slayer, Buffy Summers returned to his apartment and let himself in. Without thinking, he poured himself a tumbler of scotch and drank it down in a few swallows. Pulling off the blue sweat shirt he was wearing, he tossed it over a wooden chair before stripping out of his sweaty white t-shirt, holding it loosely in his fist, Giles toed off his trainers and kicked them into the closet before making his way to the bathroom. Tossing the shirt into his hamper, he hooked his thumbs into his sweatpants and chucked them in as well. Standing naked in the bathroom, he sighed and removed the glasses that were forever perched on the bridge of his nose placing them on the side of the sink. Starting the shower to full blast with the hot water so steam filled the room quickly, he was about to step under the spray when he heard the distinct ringing of his phone. “Bloody hell.” he muttered, as he grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before striding into his living room and picking up the phone, “Hello?”

The voice on the other end of the line was one that he loved to hear, it was his Slayer. And in that moment, Rupert Giles had a moment of crystalline clarity. His Buffy, the woman he had fallen head over heels in love with. “No, Buffy it isn't a bad time, I just got in from my jog.” A frown covered his face for a moment but then he realized there was no one there to see him do it and he shook his head, “Yes, I jog, I jump, I skip and I occasionally frolic. I am glad you are safe, Buffy.” there was another pause as Buffy spoke again and Giles smiled, “Yes, I shall see you then. Good night.” Hanging up the cordless phone, Giles shuffled back into the bathroom and turning down the temperature some, stepped beneath the spray letting the water soothe his battered soul. He knew from reading the Watcher Diaries that some of his predecessors had relationships with their Slayers and were not the same after they had died. But his Slayer, his Buffy was different from the others. She had something, a spark that the other girls didn't have. A small part of his mind told him that he needed to tell her, show her how much she was loved by him, how cherished . . . but it wasn't meant to be. Buffy would never look at him other than what he was, her Watcher, mentor, teacher and friend and it killed him a little bit more every day.

Twisting the knobs with his hands, he pulled the towel he had discarded into the shower with him and dried himself off with sure, swift strokes of the terrycloth. His black bathrobe hung behind the door and after hanging up his damp towel pulled it on with a tired sigh. Deciding to settle in and watch the news, and enjoy a late night cup of tea, he padded into the kitchen and prepared the kettle. Turning on the television, he tuned into the local news while waiting for the kettle to whistle. While he puttered in the kitchen, getting a mug down from the cabinet he looked at it. It was his favorite, bright yellow with the words: Kiss the Librarian written on it.

. . . _The small, gaily wrapped box sat on his desk in his office. Giles who had been wandering the stacks looking for a particular volume on demonology didn't even hear whoever it had been that dropped it off, enter and leave. Giles sat on the edge of the desk and looked at the box, there was no card on the wrapping paper and he slowly tore the paper off wondering what was inside. Pulling out a mug, it brought a smile to his face thinking that Jenny Calendar had gifted it to him. Lifting it out, he admired it for a few moments, before he set it down and then noticed a small folded piece of paper at the bottom of the box. Curious, he pulled the note out and read it, nearly choking on the words that were written there._

_Happy Birthday, to my Watcher_

_It was from Buffy, but how had she known that it was his birthday, or for that matter, why those words. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Giles prepared a cup of tea and christened his new mug_ . . .

The rich aroma of Chai filled his nose as he went back over to the couch and sat down with his cup of now prepared tea, with two spoonfuls of sugar. Settling against the pillows, his hazel eyes focused on the television where the news was just as boring as it usually was. There were no reports of bumpy headed guys, neck wounds or anything else that usually came with living on a Hellmouth. Sunnydale was quiet and for once, that made Giles feel more at peace with the world. Of course it helped that Sunnydale had its own personal superhero making it safe for the citizens to slumber while she faced the vampires, the demons and the things that went bump in the night. But the best part, was that the superhero in question was his Slayer. Turning off the television, Giles swallowed what was left in his mug and went upstairs to his loft where the full sized bed beckoned to him. Stripping out of the bathrobe, Giles opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of sleep pants which he shimmied into before sliding between the sheets. Flicking the light off, Giles closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Dreams assaulted Giles in the night, dreams of blood, death, the days when he was Ripper. They were mixed with dreams of Buffy, and more than once he woke up panting and calling out a name that he didn't remember saying. Finally, Rupert Giles succumbed to his dreams and his slumber. The following morning, the sheets were twisted around his body like a lover though he was alone in the bed. Shoving the sheets to the foot of the bed, Giles rose and headed straight to his closet where he growled and grumbled at all the tweed and the lack of leather and denim. Grabbing a pair of black jeans, he stripped out of the sleep pants and just let them stay on the floor in a pile of plaid fabric. Dressing in the jeans, a white t-shirt and combat boots, he was ready to face the day. Glancing at the closet once more, he growled low in the base of his throat, “Bloody buggering fuck, who bought this shite.” he remarked, taking the stairs two at a time as he grabbed a garbage bag and began tossing things in haphazardly. He headed out the door about an hour later, garbage bag filled with clothes in hand. Glancing around, he saw the Citroen and mentally slapped himself, that wouldn't do, it wouldn't do at all. Leaving the bag on the curb, Giles shoved his hands in his pockets and hailed a cab and his first stop was the Sunnydale Mall.

 

~*~

 

The UC Sunnydale dining hall was full of chattering students as Buffy made her way through the line, she picked out her usual for lunch and let the cashier punch her dining card before she spotted Willow, and Oz at a table in an out of the way corner. She sat down in the last available seat, and opened her container of yogurt dipping her spoon in as she spoke, “Sure, I'm game.” Two sets of eyes looked at her as though she had just lost her mind. “What? Did I drip?” Buffy inquired as she looked down at her sundress to make sure she hadn't dribbled yogurt on it.

“No, we were thinking of going to the Bronze tonight, its open mic night.” Willow said.

Oz nodded, “Yeah, some of the people are really good. Others . . . not so much. You should come.” 

Buffy thought for a moment, “Sure, I'll patrol early, and stop by Giles' place and let him know.” Her face then lit up, “Hey! Maybe we should invite Giles, its been awhile since we all did something together and his birthday is coming up, any plans on that front?”

“Think we could get him to get up there and sing?”

“That's a world of no.” Buffy said. She didn't even know if he could sing for that matter, but then again she realized she didn't know that he jogged either. _No wonder he's in such good shape. Did I just think that? What the hell is wrong with me lately?_ Her thoughts were a jumble, but even as she thought it, a blush rose to her cheeks.

Oz, who happened to glance at Buffy while she was lost in her thoughts noticed the blush and could even smell the blood rising to her cheeks. He had thought at one point that there was something between them besides the whole Slayer/Watcher dynamic but he hadn't been sure and he was not stupid enough to ask the Slayer that sort of question for he liked his head, both of them right where they were. “Hey, I'm going to be late for class. I gotta bail. I'll see you tonight.” Oz said to Willow as he rose and kissed her gently on the corner of her mouth. “Buffy.”

“Oz.” Buffy replied as she watched him kiss Willow goodbye. They were sweet together and it was totally obvious to anyone who looked that Oz was completely devoted to Willow.

Willow smiled tenderly at her boyfriend, and grinned, “Bye Oz.” she said before turning to Buffy, “You should totally invite Giles, it could be fun.”

Buffy pushed the yogurt around in the container, no longer hungry. “Yeah, I will. I'll pop over after my last class.”

“Buffy, is everything okay?”

“Sure, Will. Why?”

“You looked lost in thought for a moment.”

“Its nothing, just thinking about classes.”

“Oh, right. Okay, well I need to get ready for mine, I'll see you later?”

“Yeah, okay.” Buffy said as the two of them headed off to their respective classes.

 

~*~

 

After her last class, Buffy changed out of her sundress to put on a pair of blue jeans, a blood red tank top and a white button down shirt. Black boots made up the rest of her hunting ensemble, as she laced them up, she smiled thinking for a moment then took off the button down shirt. She had looked for a long time for the silver cross she normally wore but it was gone, more than likely it was in a cemetery somewhere lost in the grasses. Fastening the gold cross around her throat, Buffy grabbed a stake and tucked it into her cropped black leather jacket before leaving Stevenson Hall. She crossed through downtown Sunnydale as she reached Giles' apartment complex. She headed down the stairs and politely knocked on Giles' door but there was no answer. _That's odd._ Reaching for the knob, since Giles never locked his door pushed it open slowly taking a look around at the darkness within though a lamp was lit upstairs in his loft where his bedroom was. _The inner sanctum of my Watcher and he's not here._ Buffy thought to herself, cautiously moving deeper into the apartment. She pulled a stake out of her pocket, Mr. Pointy as it had been named by Kendra and the name of the Slayer that had come before Faith tugged at her heart. They hadn't really gotten along but her death was still that, pain that Buffy had to live with.

Buffy moved stealthily from room to room, taking in the bits and pieces of her Watcher as she went. Bookshelves lined with musty old tomes, made her smile as she caressed one of the thick leather bound volumes with her fingertips. _Giles always smells like his books. Old parchment, its comforting._ Buffy thought moving to his weapons chest which was firmly closed, narrowing her eyes she flipped it open to see that most of his weaponry was still there, a few stakes were missing but that was Giles. He never went anywhere after dark unarmed. On the end table next to the beat up, yet comfortable sofa was a bundle of sage and she couldn't resist picking it up and inhaling the soothing scent. _Old parchment and sage. That's my Watcher._ Placing it back down, Buffy continued on her journey of discovery and nosiness. “Giles?” she called out, thinking he may be in the bathroom, though there was no illuminating light coming from beneath the closed door. “Giiiiiles?” She sing-songed, and was met with the utter sound of silence.

Slowly, she started up the stairs. She knew that his bed was up there but not much else and she hadn't ventured up there since the last time after Jenny Calendar had been killed, murdered by Angelus. With a sigh, she thought back to the moment when she had clung to her Watcher, who had gone on a suicide mission to the warehouse where Angelus and the others had holed up.

. . . _“Why did you come here?! This was not your fight!” Giles rounded on his Slayer, right after she had saved his life. He had gone to the warehouse intending to die, he wanted to be where his beloved Jenny was, not here in a world which was dark, dank and cold. He was about to say something else when a small fist came out of nowhere and clocked him on the left side of his face, right against his jaw which sent him sprawling to the concrete._

_“You bastard!” Buffy snapped, as she stared down at him. She was trembling and fighting the tears that threatened to spill as she advanced on him. Giles was on his knees, and he too was shaking. “How could you do that? You're trying to get yourself killed? You can't! I need you...” her voice trailed off as she simply pulled Giles into the warmth of her embrace._

_Giles stared at her a moment, and there was something in her eyes, those expressive eyes that called to him. “Buffy...”_

_“You can't leave me! I can't do this alone.” Buffy muttered. Despair drained the fight out of Giles, she was right. There would be other Watchers, but apparently she didn't want another, she wanted him. He stammered her name, but then choked on his own tears as they rose in his throat like bile. He was limp in her arms, but slowly the warmth that she was exuding began to penetrate his senses. Giles clung to her, as though she were a port in the storm. And she held him close, feeling his hot tears on her neck, the trembling in his limbs. And it was up to her to take care of the problem, and she was ready to do just that_ . . .

Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs of the memory from the forefront of her mind, Buffy reached the landing and looked around. The bed was made with forest green sheets, and the black comforter was pulled up. Pillows that looked like they had been fluffed by professional hotel staff were placed against the wooden headboard that Buffy noticed had slats in them. She glanced around once more, spying his dresser which atop it was a wooden box though the lid was slightly askew. She fought the urge to open it up, but then her eyes caught sight of something silver which had spilled from the container. Curious now, she strode over and fingered the chain gently lifting the lid as she noticed what it was and it spilled over her fingertips while she gasped in shock.

The object in question landed on the floor with a soft clatter, and Buffy shaking crouched to pick it up. Her dark brown nails caressed the small silver cross that she had just found in Giles' jewelry box. _Why does he have this? How long has he had this? Why is he holding onto it?_ The questions spilled through her mind while she turned the silver cross that was hers over in her fingers. She wanted to know how he found it, where he found it and most importantly why he didn't return it to her. _Giles, where are you?_ She wondered, before she ran downstairs and picked up Giles' phone then wondered who to call. It was not as though she could call Giles and ask him where he was,

She dialed a number, “Will? Have you seen Giles?” She inquired as she looked around the apartment again. It felt empty, without the presence of Giles, the whole place was too quiet. Buffy was so preoccupied with her inner musings that she failed to hear Willow's answer, as she could almost 'see' Giles sitting in the chair by the fireplace, a book of some sort in his lap. “Huh? Oh, Sorry Will, no. What did you say?” Buffy's shoulders slumped slightly, “Yeah, I'll see you at the Bronze, just going to make a quick sweep.” She continued as Willow spoke again before hanging up. Placing the handset back in the cradle, Buffy took one last look around then let herself out of Giles' apartment.

 

~*~

 

There was a soft knock on the door and Willow practically bounced over to open it. On the other side was Oz, who had a smile for her, “Hey.”

“Hey! Come in, I'm just about ready.”

“You look beautiful. Buffy on patrol already?”

“Yes, and Giles wasn't at his apartment.”

“Giles wasn't at home? Is that like him?”

“Not really, but Buffy said that nothing appeared out of place. So maybe he just went out.”

“Well, he could do that, you know...go out.” 

Willow nodded before gracing her on campus boyfriend a gentle kiss on his lips. “Oz, have you noticed anything odd about Buffy?”

“Buffy, odd?” Oz queried, “in what way?”

“I don't know, she sounded odd when she called.”

“She's probably worried about Giles.” Oz said as he glanced down, looking everywhere else but the woman he loved.

Willow picked up on Oz's discomfort and gently wrapped her arms around him. “Oz, is everything okay?” Willow inquired as she stroked his cheek with her own. “what are you thinking?” Usually she could sense what Oz was thinking or feeling but this time she wasn't so sure.

“Its nothing, Will.” Oz said, “Let's head out so we get a table.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Together, arm in arm they left the dorm but for Oz, he had more questions than answers ones he was not ready to share with his beloved Willow. They headed into downtown, down by the docks where the Bronze was located.

 

~*~

 

The Bronze was the most happening club in Sunnydale but not the only one. This one had bands who played a few nights a week, mainly local groups. Tonight however, they were having an open mic night and anyone who signed up could play and instrument or sing, whatever their fancy was. A stool was illuminated by a spotlight on the stage, presently people were dancing to previously recorded music. Several people were milling around the pool table, watching one tall man who was lining up his shot. Willow nudged Oz and they took a corner table with a plush circular couch around it. There was a lit candle in the center, that gave the corner an ethereal glow. They sat together, and it was Oz who started, “Will, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Oz. What's up?”

“You know how you said Buffy was acting odd?” Willow simply nodded in response, and Oz plunged ahead, “Do you think she may have feelings for someone?”

“Like who? Not Xander!”

Oz grinned, “No. Someone else.”

Willow frowned trying to figure it out. She had talked to Buffy and while Buffy had tried her hand at dating a few guys, she wasn't really finding the one that would last. There were too many factors to put in. The fact that she was the Slayer, her late night comings and goings, the fact that she was always with Giles . . . then the light bulb went off. “Giles! You think Buffy has a thing for Giles?!” Willow asked her eyes got wide as saucers.

“Don't you?” Oz replied as he stroked Willow's arm. “I mean they are together a lot, and it would make sense.”

“Well,” Willow started, the cogs working in her head as she realized what Oz was saying. “Do you think they know? I mean, Buffy and Giles? Do you think they've figured it out yet?”

“Probably not. Those two are in the denial. Not just another river in Egypt.” Oz responded. “I don't think they realize that they are . . .”

“Hence denial.”

Oz nodded, “its just something I noticed a few times.” he remarked, “and the fact that she blushed today when you mentioned Giles.”

“Oh.” Willow said with a slight frown. “maybe we should help them see.”

Oz chuckled, that was his girl, always wanting to help. “No, baby, I think its something they need to figure out on their own.”

Willow pouted, “Oh...”

Just then a figure took the stage, carrying an acoustic guitar. The figure took the stool in the spotlight and strummed the guitar idly with his right hand, cradling the neck of the well loved Fender with his left. His head was down, as he studied the strings. He started to play the melody, and his voice brought all chatter in the Bronze to a standstill. “I should have known better, than to let you go alone. It's times like these, I can't make it on my own. Wasted days and sleepless nights, and I can't wait to see you again.” 

Willow looked up, she KNEW that voice but the figure on the stool on the stage bore no resemblance to the one who she usually associated it with. “Is that?” She asked of Oz, who was staring at the stage without blinking. “It can't be....”

“It is...” Oz responded, still staring at the stage where Giles was singing.

“I find I spend my time, waiting on your call. How can I tell you, baby, my back's against the wall. I need you by my side...to tell me its alright, 'cause I don't think I can take anymore...” His voice was like warm rich chocolate, and it made most of the women sigh. “Is this love, that I'm feeling? Is this the love, that I've been searching for? Is this love, or am I dreaming? This must be love, 'cause its really got a hold on me.” 

The door to the Bronze opened and Buffy walked in. She pulled off the leather jacket as she draped it casually over her arm. She barely got five feet in the door when she heard the voice, and glanced up to the stage where her brown eyes met green. Her mouth dropped open in a perfect 'o' shape as his rich velvet voice washed over her, “Giles?” she whispered though no one heard her.

His green eyes found her as she walked into the Bronze, zeroed in on her as though she were prey and he the predator. Everything else faded from view and all that was left was her. “I can't stop the feeling, I've been this way before. But, with you I've found the key to open any door. I can feel my love for you, growing stronger day, by day. An' I can't wait to see you again, so I can hold you in my arms...” 

As their gazes locked, Buffy felt as though she had been swept into a maelstrom of emotions that she couldn't put her finger on. _Giles, what are you telling me?_ Buffy thought to herself, as she took an involuntary step forwards towards the stage. Oz noticed her first and nudged Willow who turned her head and spotted Buffy, who was moving through the crowd towards the stage. Willow saw that Buffy's face was lost in a gaze to her Watcher, filled with a dreaminess that she had only seen once before and that was when she had been talking about Angel. 

“Is this love, that I'm feeling? Is this the love, that I've been searching for? Is this love, or am I dreaming? This must be love, 'cause its really got a hold on me.” Fingers flew over the strings, as he played the tune, but his gaze never left hers. And with that, Buffy was captivated. The song was winding down as he continued to sing, “Is this love that I'm feeling? Is this the love that I've been searching for . . .” as his velvety voice finished the song, the Bronze burst into thunderous applause for him but he had eyes for none other than Buffy. Placing the acoustic down next to the stool, he leapt off the stage to land five feet from her.

“Giles?” Buffy's voice was filled with astonishment, wonder and tinged with fear as she looked at him, as though seeing him for the first time in her life. It looked like her Watcher, but it was not dressed like him, nor did he move like him either. Buffy took a step backwards as he approached, her brown eyes wide while she swept him with an assessing gaze. He was dressed in a black button down shirt that was presently unbuttoned and the hem flapped as he strode towards her, the crowd parting like Moses parted the Red Sea. A white t-shirt hugged his chest, melting into black jeans that appeared to be brand new. The jeans rested over a pair of black boots, and as her gaze lifted back to his face Buffy realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses which she knew were forever perched on his nose. “Giles?” she pressed again as he stood toe to toe with her, gazing down at her with green eyes that were filled with danger, and beneath that the first flicker of desire. The smirk that crept over Giles' lips was one she had seen before and she gasped lightly, “Ripper.” 

The smirk turned into a half smile, the left corner of his mouth quirking upwards. “Hello, Kitten.” he practically purred at her. “Did you like my song?”

“What happened to you?” Buffy asked, “have you been eating candy again?” she worried her lower lip with her teeth.

 _Adorable is my Kitten_. Came the thought that flipped through his mind, as he watched her work her lower lip, “Keep that up and there won't be anything left for me to bite, Kitten.” Ripper spoke, as he strode forwards even as Buffy backed up until she hit a wall. “And believe me, I want to bite it . . .” his voice dipped as did his head, his words reverberating in her ear, “then soothe it with licks of my tongue.” Strong hands, came up and pressed into the wall over her shoulders effectively pinning her into place though she could get away anytime she wanted. 

Buffy blushed a light shade of pink across her cheeks but that only made Ripper chuckle, “I...I need to go.” she whispered, before she ducked under his arm and ran out the door.

“Bloody hell!” Ripper cursed as he made his way to go after her, when he was stopped short by Oz and Willow. “Sod off, I need to talk to Buffy.” 

“Maybe you should go home.” Oz replied as he stood his ground.

“Sod off!” Ripper continued as he tried to move past Oz, who reached out and splayed his hand against the man's chest, holding him in place. “I'd never hurt her.” He tried to move Oz's hand but found he couldn't move.

“Let Willow talk to her, go home.” Oz said, as he slowly released the preternatural strength he had been using to hold Giles in place. Willow nodded and ran out the door heading for the UC Sunnydale campus where she hoped Buffy had returned to. Oz dropped his hand then stepped aside, letting Giles pass him. With a growl of frustration, Ripper left the Bronze and walked to a sleek black Ducati and straddled the bike, starting it up with a throaty roar of the engine, he peeled out of the alley leaving a deep skid mark in his wake. Oz stepped out of the Bronze just in time to see Giles on the Ducati careen around the corner as though the hounds of hell were on his heels. And considering they had already dealt with hell-hounds that was saying a lot.

 

~*~

 

Willow entered the dorm room she shared with Buffy and saw her best friend sitting on the bed, her knees in her chest, holding her stuffed pig, Mr. Gordo. “Buffy?” she called her voice hesitant.

“Will . . .” Buffy responded, barely looking up from the spot she was staring at in the center of her bedspread. It looked as though she had been crying to Willow but wisely said nothing, “I...what happened to Giles? Why is he Ripper again?”

“I don't know, but Buffy, do you love Giles?”

Buffy's head snapped up, “Of course I love Giles! He's been there for me in the darkest times . . .”

. . . _There was a knock on the door and Buffy looked up. Her mother was working late at the Gallery and she had already patrolled and returned home. Angel had already left town as the Mayor had been scrunched by Giles who had blown up the library as the demonic Mayor had been chasing her through the school. Rising from the couch, Buffy padded in sock covered feet to the front door and opened it a crack. Vampires couldn't enter without an invitation but that didn't mean there were not other crazies on the streets of Sunnydale. “Giles!” Buffy said in astonishment as she spotted her Watcher standing there carrying a white plastic shopping bag. “Is everything okay?” It wasn't like him to simply show up on her doorstep._

_“Um, yes. May . . . may I come in?” Giles asked, as he held the plastic bag close so she couldn't peek to see what was in the bag._

_Buffy stepped aside, “Of course. Sorry about the mess, I was um...” her voice trailed off as Giles entered the Summer's home and glanced about. Buffy closing the door behind him. The living room was filled with Kleenex boxes, and several DVD cases. “Wallowing in my misery.”_

_Giles smiled sympathetically, “I understand..if I'm intruding...” but was surprised as Buffy took his hand in her own smaller one and led him into the living room. “What were you watching, if I might inquire.”_

_“You'll laugh at me.”_

_“I promise I won't.” Giles responded._

_“Interview with the Vampire.”_

_Giles raised an eyebrow, “I see, well I should let you get back to your movie. I just wanted to give you this, with all that was going on...I....I wanted to make sure you had it.” he said as he held out the bag. Taking the bag in her hands, she peered inside and promptly burst into tears. “Good Lord! Buffy . . .” Giles started but was nearly flattened by his Slayer who was suddenly in his arms, the carton of ice cream smashed between them._

_“Thank you.” Buffy said sincerely as she reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. “I...I really appreciate it.” she stammered. “Did you want....did you want to watch the movie with me? Mom is working late, and I . . .” her voice trailed off as she nibbled at her lower lip._

_“You what, Buffy?”_

_“I don't want to be alone.” She replied, “I'm sorry!” she said covering her mouth with her hand, “I'm sure you have other things to do then deal with your Slayer who is upset cause her undead boyfriend up and dumped her then left!”_

_“I'll stay, Buffy.” Giles said as he shrugged out of his jacket and after moving several used tissues off the couch sat down on it. He noted that Buffy smiled slightly, though it was a trembling one. She placed the carton of ice cream on the table then disappeared to grab some spoons and bowls, and even brought him a mug of hot tea though she was drinking hot chocolate. “I am sorry, Buffy . . .” Giles started, as Buffy looked at him. “About Angel.” he finished. But then nothing else mattered to him as she sat on the other end of the couch and pointed to the carton of ice cream, and the bowls._

_“Scoop, Watcher mine.” She quipped, and ever loyal, Giles did_ . . .

“He brought you ice cream?”

“Mmyup.” Buffy replied as she set Mr. Gordo down for a moment. “I didn't think he'd remember that when he spoke of it on Prom night.”

“You know, he kept looking to the door as though he were waiting for you to walk through it.” Willow replied, as she sat next to her best friend. “And when you did, the look of relief was there with something else.”

“What something?” Buffy asked.

Willow looked at her. “That he cared, that he loved.”

Buffy sighed and groped for Mr. Gordo again as she pulled it into her arms and hugged the stuffed pink pig close to her heart. “I knew, Will. I've....I've always known.” She whispered, “the signs were there...stuff he said, things he did...” her voice trailed off.

“Like what?”

“Do you remember when Giles was fired?” Buffy asked, as Willow nodded, “in the library . . . when I was helpless and Kralik went after my mother . . .” 

. . . _Buffy was sitting at the table in the library, battered and bruised. Giles was leaning against the door to his office. Travers had just left, and neither one of them were speaking. Tired, Buffy raised her hand to her forehead and winced as she hit the slice that was still oozing blood. She reached for the rag that was half immersed in a small glass bowl and wrung it out with difficulty. Giles seeing her in pain moved forwards to take the rag from her. He wrung it out and gently dabbed it against the slice, “Buffy...”_

_“Why?”_

_“Why what?” he inquired, still gently cleaning the slice with a delicate touch._

_“Why did you come after me? To the house?”_

_“Buffy...” Giles started, as he put the rag down._

_“Is it because of what Travers said? That you have a . . . father's love for me?” she asked._

_“Buffy, it wasn't duty that made me go to the house after you.” Giles replied honestly though the look on Buffy's face colored her confused as to what he meant in the long run. And that in itself was probably for the best_ . . .

Willow's eyes were wide as Buffy told her the tale. “Wow, I mean, he said it wasn't duty that made him go after you?” 

“I didn't understand it then . . .I still don't. I need to talk to him, Will.” 

“Then go, talk to him. I think he left the Bronze after you did. Not sure where he was going though.”

Buffy put Mr. Gordo down and nodded, “I'll find him.” She rose from the bed and grabbed her jacket, heading for the door. “Will?” 

“Hm?”

“If it is what it is, you won't wig out on me right?”

“Nope, friends forever.” Willow smiled as she spoke, her mind already racing on what could have caused Giles' transformation.

“Okay.” Buffy said with a true smile as she slipped out of the dorm room and into the night.

Willow listened as the door clicked closed and she stared at the wood and whispered, “Good luck.”

 

~*~

 

The streets of Sunnydale were quiet, and the only sound was her footsteps as she headed towards Giles' apartment. She heard the roar of a motorcycle behind her and knew of only one person who drove a bike. Turning around intent on giving the vampire a piece of her mind, she blinked at the form on the bike. “Kitten, been looking for you.”

“Was on my way to see you, actually.” Buffy said, watching as Giles turned off the motor, and put the kickstand in place before getting off the powerful machine. “Nice bike.”

“You fancy it?” Giles inquired, as he trailed his fingertips over the gas tank of the bike as though it were a lover.

She frowned, “I've only been on one before.” She was trying hard not to focus on his fingers and how they touched the tank, and she was trying even harder not to think of how his fingers would feel on her skin.

“C'mon Kitten, lets go for a ride. I'll keep you safe, luv.” Giles said, his voice lowering so much that it sent shivers up Buffy's spine. “don't you trust me?” He inquired, holding out his hand.

“With my life.” Buffy responded as she took his outstretched hand. He climbed back on the bike and pat the space behind him, “we need to talk.”

“Talk comes later, Kitten.” Giles spoke as he felt her settle behind him on the bike. Starting it up with a roar of power, Giles turned his head and Buffy could see the silver hoop glittering in his ear under the light. It reminded her of something else. “Hold onto me.” 

Buffy wrapped her arms around the still trim waist. “Forever, if you let me.” Buffy replied though her voice was drowned out by the roar of the engine and then they were off. Giles loved the feel of her arms around his body, her slender fingertips radiated heat through his abdomen and he found he barely could concentrate on the road before him with her pressed against his back in such a way. Stopping at a red light, he balanced the bike and placed one large hand over hers, giving her some reassurance, and most importantly, he wanted to touch her in some small way. Through the material of his shirt, he could feel her breathing on his back, and it made him want to have her scent all over him until he was drunk on it. “Um, light changed.” Buffy muttered, and reluctantly Giles let go of her hand, “Uh, where are we going?”

“My place.” He replied, as he headed towards his apartment. Parking the bike, Giles swung his leg over the gas tank before helping Buffy down. “Wobbly knees, Kitten?” he asked, as she tottered for a moment and glared at him. “C'mon luv.” he said, as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and led her towards the front door. Buffy shivered slightly in the night air as the breeze picked up, blowing strands of her hair into her face. Opening the door, they went inside together and before Buffy could even speak, Giles pulled her into his arms. She in turn rested her head over his heart, listening to the beat of it for it soothed her in a way she had never known before. His cheek against her blond hair, he inhaled the scent of her shampoo. It was something spicy, and inflamed his senses. His left hand came up and cupped her cheek as he tilted her head upwards to glance into her eyes. “Stop me now, Buffy.” He spoke, and she didn't respond, just gazed up at him. “If I do this, there is no going back.”

“Then what are you waiting for, Ripper? You afraid of little ole me?” She taunted him.

A growl left his lips as he grasped the back of her neck and pulled her forwards, his mouth a breath away from hers, as he managed, “Afraid? Hardly.” then his lips met hers and this was no gentle kiss, this was about dominance, and her surrender. 

As Giles' lips crashed upon hers, Buffy knew she could break his hold on her it would be easy but she didn't want to escape, she wanted to see where this led. His mouth was demanding, as his tongue parted her lips with ease and tasted her for the first time. The passion in her Watcher was enough that she felt as though she was drowning as he took her mouth so harshly, his jaw working and it felt as though he was trying to crawl inside her body. Her tongue tangled with his, even as he pulled her even tighter against him if that was possible. Buffy's small hands slid under his black shirt, to roam against his back.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her, “Buffy...Bloody hell, I've wanted to do this for so long.” He said, as he bit her lower lip, “I keep my promises, Kitten.” he growled against her lips. Before she could even question what he meant by that, she felt his tongue soothing the bite he inflicted. He then paused as she pushed at his chest, pushing him away from her. He watched her with desire filled eyes as she raised her fingers to her lip and touched it. Buffy could feel the residual tingles that were there from his kiss which had left her breathless, and God help her, she wanted more.

Without a word, Buffy strode over and pushed the button down shirt off his shoulders and watched it pool around his feet on the floor as she took initiative and kissed him hard, her hands clutching at the thin fabric of the white t-shirt he was wearing. She felt rather than saw his arms come back around her, even managed to contain his gasp of surprise as she ripped the shirt off his body. Her hands splayed against his chest, curling her fingers into the hair she found there. His hands were not idle either as he had tugged her tank top from the waistband of her jeans without her noticing and slid his hands over her back and unhooking her bra one handed. Once that was handled, though they were still kissing, he ran his hands down and lifted her clear off her feet. Taking the hint, Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and suddenly found herself upstairs in his bedroom where she had been but hours before.

He set her on her feet and broke the kiss, as he knelt down before her and lifted her left leg, only to unzip the boots she was wearing and toss it aside. He repeated the process with her right leg, before he rose above her and pushed her onto the bed. Buffy fell onto the softness of the bed beneath her and watched with hunger in her gaze while his fingers went to his belt buckle and undid it but left it loose around his waist. Pushing herself onto her elbows, she pouted, “tease.” 

“Afraid, Kitten?”

“Hardly.” she replied as she used her legs as leverage and scooted up the bed. But she did not get far as Giles slid up the bed next to her, laying on his right side, as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tight against him. “how long?” She inquired, her eyes locking with his. “How long have you wanted this? Wanted...me?” she queried, nibbling at her lower lip.

“You want the truth?” He asked of her, as he leaned down and placed featherlight kisses along her brow, “Since the first day you walked into my library, and I believe your words were, 'to stop the spread of their evil blah blah blah.'” Buffy blushed, “Listen to me Kitten. I've seen you grow into a stunning young woman, and I have loved you, lost you, and found you again.” He kissed the tip of her nose, “and now...”

“Now?”

“I am never letting you go.” Giles replied, his grin wicked as he sealed his mouth over hers once more. While the kisses heated, Giles managed to toe off his boots grunting from the effort of it. Buffy heard the clunking of the boots hitting the floor and bit his lower lip. “Ow, bloody hell, what was that for?”

“So I can lick it better.” she whispered, the tip of her tongue flicking out and caressing his lip. When she pulled back, the look on her face was impish but the pout was back. “I'm sorry.”

“Are you, Kitten?” Giles growled at her.

“Well, not really...no.”

“That's what I thought.” Giles responded as he rolled off the bed and pulled her to her feet and flush against him. “Turn around.” She did as he requested, and his arms wrapped around her waist lightly. “Put your hands on your head and don't move them.” Buffy hesitated and roughly, he took her hands and put them there, “As your Watcher, you're supposed to listen to me. Don't you trust me?”

“I trust you.” Buffy said. Giles released her deceptively delicate wrists and watched as she placed them on her head, her fingers interlacing.

“That's my girl.” Giles spoke directly into her ear, making her shiver in anticipation. His large hands caressed her sides with rough strokes, he knew he couldn't actually hurt her, with her Slayer strength and healing ability but he wanted to make it so that she never forgot his touch, his being. She was his reason for living, his existence and he realized that his world would be a dark place without her touch of sunlight and he meant to worship her, starting right now. “Lose yourself in what I do, kitten. Don't think . . . Feel.” 

His hands on her skin, slightly calloused fingertips from holding a sword or a stake brushed against the bare skin of her stomach causing her to hiss in a breath and release it on a moan. Achingly slow, Giles raised his hands beneath the cotton material to cup her breasts in his hands, rolling the nipples between his thumb and forefinger. “God, Giles...” was the whimper that left her lips. He pinched the nipple harder and gave it a subtle twist as she let out a gasp of pleasure and pain. He released her breasts even as she opened her mouth to protest, he placed a finger against them hushing her. She nipped the pad of his finger, only to swirl her tongue around the digit to which he pulled back and gave her a smack on the pert ass clad in denim.

“Naughty, Kitten.” Giles remarked in her ear, yanking the material from around her hips where the tank had settled. Once her upper body was bare to his gaze, he pressed his naked chest against her back, and drew his hands along her torso with those featherlight touches once more. “So soft,” he whispered in her ear, “perfect, you fit my hands.” he continued, as his lips began to traverse their way down her slender neck, nibbling and biting on the way to where her neck met her shoulder. He bit down hard, as he rolled her nipples simultaneously. Buffy screamed, but the sound didn't go very far as Giles placed his hand over her mouth to stifle her sounds. “Mm, my Kitten is a screamer.”

“Only....only....only with you...” Buffy panted, trying to regain her senses, and her equilibrium. Her eyes had fluttered shut under the onslaught of pleasure that raced across her nerve endings like a wildfire, so she never saw the wicked grin that covered his lips for a mere moment in time. She felt his fingers at the waistband of her jeans and he slid them down her legs, his fingertips touching her soft skin.

“Step out of them but that is all the moving you are allowed.” he purred. His hot breath wafting over her hip bone and all she could do was respond to the command as she lifted her feet out of the denim, leaving her only in a pair of boy shorts. They were black with pink lace around the edges, with little hearts and stakes but what astonished him the most was the small books that had been embroidered all over. _The Watcher and the Slayer_. He thought to himself as he exhaled right over the core of her. He loved the way her limbs trembled, and it was all because of him. Still on his knees before Buffy, Giles slowly began to kiss his way up her torso. Pausing at the places that made her whimper, nibbling the places that made her cry out in passion. 

Buffy whimpered, as she was trying valiantly to not lower her hands and run her fingers through his hair which is what she truly wanted to do. “Giles...please...” her whisper echoed in the quiet of the apartment. But then suddenly Giles was gone, “Giles?”

“Giles isn't here, Kitten.” he responded, one arm snaking around her trim waist, to hold her in place against him. His left hand sliding into her interesting choice of lingerie as he found her clit amidst the already wet curls. “Say it...” Buffy thrust her hips towards that finger that slowly traced her wetness, and whimpered as he took it away from her. She undulated her hips trying to regain that contact, even as Giles chuckled darkly in her ear, “Say it, Kitten...” 

Buffy bit her lower lip so hard, she split the thin layer of skin drawing a drop of crimson blood. “Please!” 

Another chuckle left his lips as he trailed his hand up her body, and turned her head towards his own. His eyes flicked down to the blood as he lapped it up with the tip of his tongue. “Say it!” he snapped.

“Ripper...” The word left her mouth like a prayer for the dying and she was, she was dying inside. The feelings that he elicited from her heart, the pleasure he wrenched from her very soul, was more than she had ever had. With a grin, Giles took her mouth, plundering the inner depths with his tongue while spreading her nether lips apart and plunging two fingers deep inside her swallowing her cry of pleasure. 

“Bloody Christ, you're tight, Kitten.” He growled in her ear, before nibbling on the lobe with his teeth. Buffy was writhing in his arms, she was like trying to hold onto a live wire that was sparking out of control. “What is it you want, Kitten?” he asked, his voice husky. “Do you want me inside you? So deep inside, that you won't know where I end and you begin?” His tongue slid along her throat, as he spoke.

Buffy whimpered as those fingers moved within her, he slid them in and out of her body with almost effortless ease, while whispering naughty things in her ear. “Yes...yes...I want it.” She trembled further, “Please...”

“No.” He replied as he removed his fingers from her, and lifted them to his nose inhaling deeply of her scent. “God, you smell good, Kitten.” he purred in her ear, as he strode around her and made her look at him before he slipped both fingers into his mouth and licked them clean with sultry swipes of his tongue, “and taste like the nectar of the Gods.” 

Buffy's eyes went wide as she watched her Watcher lick her glistening juices off his talented fingers. Then in the back of her mind, she realized this was not Giles, not her Watcher, but Ripper. “Ripper....” she swallowed, trying to form the words in her haze of ecstasy. “Ripper...please.”

“Please...” he inquired, striding over to loom over her like the god he was. “What?”

“Fuck me.” she whispered. “I need you,” her eyes shining with unshed tears. She loved this side of him, the side that made her vulnerable, the side that forced her to be something she wasn't. Buffy knew she loved him, both sides of him, Ripper was a part of her Watcher, a part of her Giles. Her Rupert. She trusted him with her life, and now, she trusted him with her heart.

Stepping towards her, Giles lifted her chin and kissed her softly reaching up and taking her hands before placing them on his shoulders. This was a complete contrast to the way the night had been going, but neither one of them cared. “Kitten...I...”

“You don't have to say it.”

“I want to say it. You deserve to hear it. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Even though I'm very very old and gross?”

“I was jealous, though I didn't realize it at the time. I just hated seeing her in YOUR shirt, knowing she had done things with YOU, it tore me apart.”

“Do shut up.” he remarked, as he swept her into his arms and lay her on the bed. His fingers slid down to the boy shorts and slid them down her legs only to toss them aside. It was only then that he realized he was still in his jeans. “Bugger.” he muttered.

“Oooh, my turn.” Buffy said as she rolled to her knees on the bed and with her eyes never leaving his, undid the button and slid the zipper down. Giles' erection sprang from the tight confines of the denim, and it twitched in anticipation of her touch. “Happy to see me?”

“Ecstatic.” was the husky response as he stepped out of the jeans as they pooled at his feet. He pushed her back onto the bed once more but this time went with her. She spread her legs in welcome and he settled between them, but propped himself up on his elbows. “What about...” 

“Covered, I'm on birth control.” Buffy replied, leaning up and impishly licking his lips. But while her tongue flicked against his lip, he captured it with his own and drew it into his mouth as he slid inside her with one smooth push of his hips. Both of them moaned, and Giles shuddered above her. She was so tight and hot around him that moving would quite possibly kill him at this moment in time. Buffy took the opportunity to wrap her right leg around his hips as she tilted her hips upwards and ground into him.

“Christ, don't bloody move, Kitten, or this will end.” 

Buffy's lips pursed into a full fledged pout, “I thought you were going to fuck me, Ripper.” there was a flash of something in his eyes and for a split second, she thought that she may have pushed him too far especially when he withdrew his hips only leaving the head of his impressive length embedded in her heat. “I....I'm sorry.” She stammered.

The grin on his face was wicked as he leaned down and purred in her ear, “not yet, you're not Kitten.” He hooked his arm under her left leg and drew it upwards, his entire body taut. “but you will be.” 

Her eyes widened as he lifted her leg, placing it over his shoulder. “Is that a challenge?”

That husky chuckle left his lips again as he placed them above her own, “No, Kitten. It's a promise.” he whispered against her lips before he took them and slammed himself home. Giles swallowed her cries, as he moved within her, each thrust of his hips harder than before as though he were trying to touch her very soul. 

Breaking the soul searing kiss between them, Buffy was panting his name like a litany, or a prayer. “Ripper...” she moaned, a single tear falling from her eye. It was so different than what she had with Angel, where Angel was cold, Ripper was so very warm, and she felt cherished in his arms. 

Giles' right hand slid over her body, caressing her breast before he slid his fingers between their bodies where they were joined and rubbed the small bundle of nerves hard in a circular motion. “You're so tight, Kitten. Come for me.” Giles growled, as he flicked his thumb over her clit. Arching her back, Buffy came with a cry as she tightened around Giles', her inner muscles rippling, her nails clawing at his back. Giles in turned groaned, as he stayed absolutely still within her, though it was killing him to do so. Giles stayed perfectly still for a few more moments before he pulled out of her, still rock hard. Giles pulled her off the bed and into his arms as he kissed her hard, biting at her lower lip his fingers plunging into her core. She in turn whimpered, as he broke the soul-searing kiss between them and moved down her body his lips closing around her dusky nipple. 

Her hands flew to his hair, holding him in place and he acknowledged it by sucking harder, drawing more of the creamy flesh in his mouth. _Two can play at this game_... the thought ran through her mind, as she removed one hand from his hair which she had been tugging on and her fingers curled around his length and stroked it, making him in turn bite down on her nipple, before he flicked it with his tongue to soothe. Lazily he thrust his hips into her hand, loving the feel of her fingers on him the way she was stroking him, her thumb rubbing over the sensitive head made him groan deeper. _Mmm, wonder what other sounds I can get him to make_. Buffy thought as she gave him one last stroke with her fingers and released him from her grasp. “Ripper, I want...”

“What do you want?” came that husky tone that she loved so much. She didn't respond, but wriggled on the bed only to push him onto his back. He rolled onto his back and away from her only to watch her straddle his hips, her hot mouth traveling over his jawline, tasting his skin. He shuddered under her, knowing now what she wanted. But he wasn't prepared for the way she took him in her hand and rubbed his erection against her heat. “Buffy, God...” he muttered, as she pushed herself down onto him with one smooth stroke, embedding him in her to the hilt. She didn't speak, her eyes were closed, lost in the sensation as she rocked her hips hard against him. His hands came up and gripped her hips, but she took one of his hands and drew it up her body, nipping lightly at the pads before drawing his index finger into her mouth.

Buffy opened her eyes and gazed down at him even as she swirled her tongue around the finger in her mouth. She held his wrist with her left hand, but her right hand was used for balance against his chest, fingers splayed, rolling her hips into his with slow movements of her hips. “Mmm,” came her breathy moan. Giles pulled his finger out of her mouth and pushed himself upright, capturing her lower lip in his and sucking on it. Buffy lifted herself up slightly almost pulling Giles out of her body, only to wrap her legs around his waist and slide back down. Her arms wound sinuously around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. 

“Hold onto me, Kitten.” Giles said as he maneuvered them to the side of the bed and wrapping his arms tightly around her, got to his feet. She tightened her thighs around his hips as he gripped her by her pert ass and stumbled over to the wall, before pressing her against it. He reached up with his hands and took hers from behind him, lifting them to pin them over her head with one hand. His other hand pinned her to the wall as he began to thrust again. The cry that left Buffy's throat made Giles growl with pleasure as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss against her neck.

“Mark me.” She whispered between panting breaths as every impact of their bodies meeting made her gasp, though behind her eyes she was seeing stars. “Mark me as yours, Ripper.” He looked up at her, his eyes questioning. “Please...” tilting her head to the right, exposing the left side of her throat.

Realization spread through his body, as it dawned on him what she was asking. Her neck still bore the scars from Angel, it had been why she turned her head to the right where the scars lay. His lips swept over her throat, placing feather light kisses there, he ground his hips upwards into her own, burying himself deeper inside her. She was tight around him, and her inner muscles were tightening further and made him feel as though he were trapped in a vise, “As you wish.” he whispered huskily, before sinking his teeth into the side of her throat and sucking hard bringing blood to the surface. He knew with the enhanced Slayer healing, the mark he left would be gone. With a wicked smile, Giles sank his teeth deeper intent on leaving a nice bruise and not a simple hickey. Buffy gasped and shivered against the wall, her nails digging into his shoulders as she came hard. “Good Kitten?” he inquired, lifting his head to see her eyes glassy, dazed and full of some emotion that he couldn't put his finger on.

Buffy couldn't manage to respond as strong arms lifted her up and she whined as he slipped from within her body. “I...” her voice shook. “You didn't...” she whispered, glancing down at where his erection was turning an angry shade of crimson from being denied.

“You're more important than me, Kitten. Always have been. Always will be.” He replied as he set her down on her feet, only to watch as her knees buckled from beneath her and without thinking, Giles scooped her up and placed her on the bed, but he wasn't finished with her just yet, the urge to pound her into the mattress was back and he aimed to have her. Rolling her to her stomach, Giles pulled her to her knees even as Buffy glanced over her shoulder at him. “I want you to scream for me, I want my name spilling off your lips. Not that ponce.” He moved onto the bed behind her and lined himself up before sinking slowly into her hot depths. 

Buffy hissed in a bit of pain but mostly pleasure, he stayed perfectly, utterly still embedded within her, but his lips and breath were hot on the nape of her neck. One of his hands slid down and cupped her dripping center, pressing his fingers against her clit as he rubbed it hard with two fingers. She contracted around him, and let out a whimper of pleasure as Giles hissed. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pushed harder and faster into her, slamming into her and sending Buffy up the mattress. 

“Grab the headboard, love.” He watched as Buffy did as he asked, then slid his hand out from her core and gripped her hips with both hands. As he sped up the pace of his hips, he held her fast even as she wiggled and arched her back, attempting to pull him deeper into her body. Giles leaned down then and spread himself over her beautiful back, rough, callused palms cupping her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingertips. His breath was warm in her ear, the ragged pants leaving his chest gave her the power. 

Knowing that Giles couldn't see her expression, she grinned and tightened her inner muscles around him even as he plunged into her, deeper and harder. Atop that, she used the headboard as leverage and began pounding herself against him. She loved his reaction, as his hands tightened on her breasts. But she wasn't prepared for his teeth on the left side of her throat again, improving the bruise that he was forming there. “Oh...Oh God...” She cried out, then it happened. Stars exploded, and went supernova behind her eyes as they fluttered close, her head thrown back in wild abandon and the name that he had wanted to hear was ripped from her lips with the force of her climax. “Ripper!” 

“Bloody Christ!” Giles responded with a low growl, as he thrust once and spilled himself deep into her heat. “Buffy...” he groaned as he collapsed atop her. He rolled them to their sides and cuddled her close. Buffy let out a soft sigh of pleasure and happiness, as she settled in his arms. The two of them fell off to a slumber, as the moonlight drifted in on their bodies, illuminating them in a soft ethereal glow.

 

~*~

 

Willow was pacing, it was nearly dawn and there had been no word from Buffy. She knew that she had gone to find Giles, who wasn't Giles and in her heart, she knew that Giles would never hurt Buffy. Grabbing her bag, Willow left the dorm and headed for Giles' apartment. She took the stairs two at a time and got to his door, raising her hand to knock, she did lightly. But there was no answer. Opening the door, she peeked inside, “Gi...Giles? Buffy?” she said softly. Inching her way into the house, she saw that nothing seemed out of place but she could feel something. Malevolent. Evil. Something she had never felt before. Slowly, she made her way up the stairs to Giles' loft type bedroom and gasped at the sight that lay before her.

Buffy and Giles were both naked on his bed. Laying on their sides, Giles had his left arm under her head, and his right draped over her waist. Buffy looked content, her entire face calm in sleep, where Willow had seen her sleeping and she had looked as though she were fighting demons in her dreams. But apparently, Giles made her feel at peace, centered with herself, a place where she could rest. Trying so hard not to stare at the lines their bodies made on the bed, Willow stepped closer and picked up a blanket and covered them up. However, she put her hand at the corner of the bed and felt that evil presence, but it was tinged with something else, and it felt like . . . a gift of some kind. Willow got to her knees and peered under the bed, the small statue was still glowing and the circle was pulsating with a soft white light that was so miniscule it didn't illuminate much.

Reaching out with her fingers, she broke the circle and pulled the small statue out. It had two faces on it and without thinking she tucked it in her bag and rose to her feet. Quietly, she crept back down the stairs, opening the door and let herself out. She headed to the Magic Box and unlocked the door with the key Anya had given her, she didn't use it often but occasionally she had to. And tonight seemed to be one of those times. Striding through the darkened shop, she made her way straight to the research books. Pulling several volumes off the shelves, she opened them up on the large center table. Lifting her hand she made a small ball of light and used it to read the books she had opened.

 

~*~

 

The following morning, Buffy let out a soft moan and wriggled backwards into the body she found there. She looked down to find her fingers entwined with a larger one, one with a particular ring on its pinky. Rolling over, she came face to face with Giles, who was still sleeping and even snoring softly. Untangling their hands, Buffy reached up tracing her lover's face and jawline with her fingertips. “Good morning.” She whispered as Giles opened his eyes.

“Dear Lord!” Giles said as he scrambled backwards and tumbled out of the bed in a pile of arms and legs, he fell with a grunt on the floor and looked up at her. “Buffy?” 

Buffy tucked the blanket around her slender body, and rolled over towards the edge of the bed, “Hello to you too, what do you remember?” She asked, but he was staring at her, especially her throat. “What?” she asked, her eyes going wide.

“Did...did I?” Giles inquired as he managed to find his pants on the floor and wiggle into them. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, reaching out and gently touching the dark bruise on the side of her throat. “God, I'm sorry, Buffy.”

“Giles, you didn't do anything I didn't want you to.” Buffy replied as she looked at him for the first time, as though she had never seen him before. There were scars she didn't know he had, scars from when he was tortured by Angelus. “What do you remember?”

“I'm...I'm not sure.” he said as he sat down on the bed next to her. “I remember you calling, then taking a shower then bed, and that is about it. I...I don't know how we...we got here.”

“Do you want me to tell you?” Buffy asked. She had already known that Giles had been under some sort of spell and was not himself, but she was not going to let him blame himself for it. He swallowed hard and nodded, “I found you last night at the Bronze. You were singing.”

“Wh...what was I singing?”

“Um, I'm not sure...I didn't catch the name of it.” Buffy replied, “then you pinned me against a wall, and I was scared because you weren't you.”

Giles turned his head away from her then, “I was Ripper.” he muttered then rose to his feet. “I never wanted you to see me that way again, Buffy.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Then what...what happened?”

“I talked to Will, and she made me realize something.” her whisper was quiet, “that I was in love with you. And I came to find you. When I found you, we came here.”

“And apparently did not play checkers.” Giles said with a soft chuckle. “Buffy, I...” his voice trailed off.

“Rupert...” Buffy started, the word sounding foreign on her tongue but she needed him to listen to her. When he didn't respond, Buffy got to her knees on the bed, touching his chin and turned his face towards hers. “Rupert,”

“What...what did you call me?”

“I love you. I love the Ripper part of you, I love the Rupert part of you, I love the Giles part of you. I love the Watcher part. But you know what they all have in common?” 

“Hm?”

“They all make up the man I fell in love with.” Buffy said. 

Giles cupped her face gently in his hands and leaned down kissing her softly, tenderly as though she were a fragile piece of glass he was terrified he'd drop and break. “Any regrets?” he asked softly a part of him not wanting to know, but his heart needed to know.

“One.” Buffy replied watching with a bit of silent glee, as his face fell but before he could ask her what it was or even move away from her, she continued, “why the hell we haven't done this before.” The playful growl that left his lips as he tumbled her back to the bed was enough, until her stomach started to grumble.

“Was that an earthquake?” Giles asked as he looked up from where he had been kissing Buffy.

Buffy blushed a light shade of pink, “ha bloody ha.” she said as she untangled herself from his arms though that was a chore all in itself and got to her feet. She looked for her tank top and found it shredded on the floor. “Gee, might have to leave some clothes here, if you keep ripping mine.” She watched as Giles blushed crimson and buckled his pants. “Its okay. Again. Nothing you did, I didn’t ask for.”

Giles headed to the closet and opened it up. “Bloody hell, what happened in my closet!” 

Buffy wrapped the blanket tight around her, as she looked into his closet. There was less tweed within the closet, and more denim, button down shirts, henleys and sweaters in a variety of colors. “Wow, looks like Ripper gave you a makeover.” She glanced up at him, even as he rummaged in the closet and pulled out a worn gray sweater that looked well lived in. Without a word, he handed it to her as he grabbed a clean shirt and put it on only to retreat downstairs back to the kitchen. “open mouth, insert foot. Nice going Buffy.” she said, pulling on the sweater that was in her hands and dropping the blanket. When the sweater settled over her skin, she inhaled deeply. The softness of the wool smelled like Giles and she felt comfortable and safe. Pulling her pants on, Buffy padded downstairs barefoot and looked for Giles.

Giles was in the kitchen, fussing with a pan and not looking at her. Without a word he slid a plate of scrambled eggs and some toast before her, along with a cup of coffee. “I thought you might prefer that over tea.”

“Thanks, Giles.” Buffy said, “are you having tea?”

“Coffee, actually.”

Buffy's eyes widened marginally, “Coffee?”

“I wish to be tense.” Giles replied, “I want to know how this happened.” he muttered just as there was a knock on the door. The door opened seconds later and Willow walked in. “Ah, Good Morning Willow.”

Willow blushed as she looked between them and set her bag down, “How are you feeling?” she asked, though the question was more general and for both of them.

Giles reached for his glasses only to realize he didn't know where they were, “One can assume that you saw me last night?” That blush was back and in full force. “Bloody hell, who didn't see me last night?!” 

“Giles, you were under a spell. I came to check on you this morning, and I found this.” She said, pulling the statue out of her bag and holding it out to him. “I looked it up, its...”

“Janus, god of Chaos.” His eyes had gone cold. He knew this statue, knew it down to his bones. “Thank you, Willow.”

“Okay, I'm going to go. I'll see you guys later.” Willow said as she laid down her notes on the table before she closed the door behind her leaving Giles and Buffy alone.

“Giles?” Buffy hesitated, and his eyes snapped to her but they were not the eyes she knew, these belonged to Ripper and he was pissed. “What is it? Do you know who did this?”

“Ethan.”

Buffy rose and looked at him, “Ethan Rayne. Why can't I just kill him?” Buffy inquired, her lips forming a full blown pout. 

Giles had to smile at the pout, “because, love. I want that opportunity.” he remarked, as the phone rang. “Hello?”

“Hello Ripper.”

Giles' hand tightened on the handset until his knuckles were white, “Ethan...” he hissed. Buffy had moved from the kitchen nook and was headed to the bookshelf.

“You're welcome.” Ethan said as he hung up the phone abruptly.

Buffy was moving around his apartment, and the sunlight was shining in the window to the point where she looked like an angel come down from heaven. As she picked up a book, she was flipping through it and Giles just had to ask, “Buffy, what did you find?”

“Kama Sutra.” Buffy said, as she flipped through the pages. She gave him a sultry smile, “oooh, this looks promising.” she said, turning the book to show him. “Wanna try it?”

 _Wait a moment, I don't own that book. And if I did it would not be on THAT bookshelf._ At the sight of the picture on the page, Giles growled as he whispered, “Thank you, Ethan.” he said before he moved to her side and swept her into his arms and carried her back upstairs where they went through more than just the one page.

 

~*~

 

The End


End file.
